Crystal Celestial Mage
by Luna2859
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia, Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Spirit Mage, comes across a strange crystal key that turns out to be one of the 8 vocals. With Natsu, Gumi, and Yuma at her side, can Lucy overcome the challenges ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vocaloid or Fairy Tail. Special thanks to _Bratja Rasa_ for helping me with this new story. I'll be working on my other ones soon. Read and Review, please no flame. Thanks for reading! ~ Luna2859**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she sat down in the bar of Fairy Tail. She had come across a crystal clear key with a green whole note, what was weird was the end of the key. It was shaped like goggles instead of the regular style like the zodiac keys and the silver keys she had.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy looked at the madam before her, who had just handed her a key among all the destruction that Natsu, Gray, and Erza were causing behind her. Lucy was helping innocent people get out of the way._

 _"This is a very rare key, it's one of the Eight Vocals, her name is Gumi. Take care of her please." Was all the girl had said before she was suddenly gone from her sight and Lucy had to move on to other people._

 _Flashback end_

She held the key in her hand, wondering what type of spirit she would summon from it, when Gray was suddenly slammed into her back, making the key go flying.

"Way to go Flame Brain, you made me hit Lucy!" Gray yelled at Natsu. Natsu suddenly paled as he looked at Gray, who failed to notice the demonic aura coming from the blonde behind him. "What?" Gray asked, turning around to look behind him.

"You.. IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, giving him a Lucy Kick, sending him flying into Natsu, and they both slammed into the guild wall. Everyone stopped and stared at her as she practically snarled at the two boys. "That's my new key, and I would like to make a good impression on them! Understand?" Lucy asked, giving them her creepiest smile.

"Aye!" Yelled Natsu and Gray.

"Good. I'm going home, I'll see you all tomorrow." Lucy said, skipping out of the guild with a happy aura, her new key held tightly in her hand.

"Scary Lucy." Whispered Happy, who was hiding behind Wendy and Carla.

Lucy arrived at her house, and collapsed onto her bed with a groan. She looked at the key in her hand, and decided now was a good enough time to summon the spirit. She sat up and held the key in her hand, focusing her magic.

"Open! Gate of the Eight Vocals: Gumi!" Lucy shouted, and a white flower appeared, and a green haired girl with red goggles on her head appeared. She wore an orange leather jacket with a (what ever the frilly silk thing around her neck) over green cut off tang top which was stretched over her breasts, with connecting straps to her frilly green skirt, and she also wore knee high orange leather boots. Lucy looked in awe as she saw the white angel wings stretch out from her back.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Gumi! You must be Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage Leo talks about all the time! I was hoping it would be you to find my key! No one has found us in quite a long time!" Gumi started rambling, hugging Lucy as she continued to talk.

"Um, its nice to meet you as well Gumi." Lucy said. Gumi looked at her with her green eyes, a bright smile on her face.

"Can you do me and my friends a big favor?" She asked, leaning in closely.

"Of course I can." Lucy replied. Gumi smiled brighter.

"Find the rest of our keys! I'm sure the others would love to meet you! Oh, and can we go to your guild, but first I'll close the gate and come back on my own when we're there! Leo said Fairy Tail was amazing so I wanna see so I can rub it in Miku's face that I got there first." Gumi said, all in one giant breath.

Lucy blinked at her before giving her a warm smile and a nod. Gumi let out a loud cheer and disappeared back into the flower with a wink. Lucy laughed and summoned Plue to accompany her back to the guild.

"I think I'm going to like these spirits Plue, I mean Gumi was really nice. So, I'm guessing the others are as well." Lucy said, walking along the edge of the canal with Plue in her arms. She began to hum a song and she soon arrived at the guild. She opened the guild doors and slipped into the guild seemingly unnoticed, except the dragon slayers and Erza noticed her coming in. But, she was suddenly the center of attention as both Gumi and Loke appeared on either side of her. Gumi's appearance was much more flashy then Lokes and everyone wanted to meet her new spirit.

"Everyone! This is Gumi, my new friend! Gumi, this is the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy said brightly, smiling at her spirit.

"Wow! I've heard so much from Leo, but this is way more awesome than I ever imagined. You need to describe things better Leo!" Gumi said, punching Loke in the shoulder, which sent him flying. Everyone stared at the girl in wonder.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, aiming a flaming fist at her face. Before Lucy could react, Gumi had sidestepped the punch, and hit him in the ribs with her own, it wasn't very hard, in fact it was one of her lightest punches, and it sent him flying straight into wall opposite Loke.

"I'm sorry, maybe some other time. I'm sure Lucy does not wish me to fight, and I'm not really in the mood for it." Gumi said, a smile on her face, but an evil aura surrounding from her body.

"She's like Erza #3!" Wakaba whispered to Macao.

"Yeah, since Lucy's Erza #2." Macao whispered back.

"Please don't fight my friends, Natsu." Lucy said, taking Gumi to the bar to meet Erza and Mira. "Mira, Erza, this is Gumi! Gumi, this is Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Over there is Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger siblings. The one who tried to fight you is Natsu Dragneel, and the stripper over there is Gray Fullbuster." Lucy said.

"Ah yes, Leo told us about them. You're all very strong mages!" Gumi said brightly. "Oh, and Yuma wants to meet you Lucy. He said his key was in a port town called Hargeon, at the little magic shop. It's been collecting nothing but dust in the back."

Lucy shrieked in happiness, causing Natsu to look protectively in her direction, before going back to fighting with Gray.

"Let's go then. I want to meet him right away! Plus Hargeon is really close to here!" Lucy said excitedly.

"It's not that late, and we should be back by dark." Gumi said, pulling Lucy away. "See you all later. We'll be back with Yuma!"

"Wait for me Luce! C'mon Happy, Gray, Erza! You can come as well Wendy and Carla! We are a team after all!" Natsu yelled. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla raced out of the guild after Lucy and her new celestial spirit.

* * *

A lone figure stood on top of the church, their cape billowing out behind them. They looked down at the blonde celestial mage and her spirit wth a wicked grin on their face.

"So it's begun." They said, before they vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vocaloid or Fairy Tail. Special thanks to _Bratja Rasa_ for helping me with this new story. I'll be working on my other ones soon. Read and Review, please no flame. Thanks for reading! ~ Luna2859**

* * *

Lucy sat in the middle of a destroyed town, two crystal keys in her hands. One was Gumi's, the other was Yuma, his key looked like Gumi's but he had a pink eighth note. Gumi placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder for reassurance, a small smile on her lips. Lucy sighed, and one question ran through her mind. _How had something as simple as getting another crystal key from Hargeon, turned into destroying the town once more?_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Lucy sat on the train, Natsu's head in her lap. Gray, Erza, and Wendy sat across from her as Happy and Carla sat on Gumi's lap, who was sitting next to Lucy. The train ride went smoothly, and once they got to Hargeon, Natsu had vanished from their car and the train entirely with Happy._

 _"C'mon, we better go after him, before he destroys something." Gray said. Erza simply nodded in agreement._

 _"I have a bad feeling about this already." Lucy sighed, following her team out of the station. Wendy and Carla walked by her side as Gumi looked at everything with wide eyes._

 _"Wow, everything is so cool!" Gumi said, she bounced around Lucy in a circle._

 _"How long has it been since you've been out of the Spirit World?" Lucy asked, a small smile on her face._

 _"I'd have to say, a good century or so." Gumi started, "But, it's been longer for Yuma and Miku. They're always stuck in the Celestial Realm, Yuma has been stuck there for 2, and Miku 3."_

 _"Wow, I can't believe it's been that long for you." Wendy said, holding Carla a little bit tighter in her arms._

 _"Then let's hurry up and get that key! I'm sure Yuma is going to be happy to be out of the Celestial Spirit Realm!" Lucy said. She grabbed Gumi's hand and started to run._

 _They arrived at the Wizard Shop, and Gumi was bouncing around excitedly, looking at all the trinkets and toys on the shelves. Lucy left Gumi to look at the store well she talked to the old man about the key._

 _"Um, excuse me. I heard that you had a crystal key here." Lucy said, looking at the old man._

 _"How do you know that?" He asked. He looked at Lucy with amazement, no one asked about the Crystal Keys these days._

 _"Gumi, come here please." Lucy said, and the green haired spirit bounced over. "This is Gumi. She's one of the Celestial Spirits from the Crystal Keys. She told me that her friends key was here."_

 _"I see, I'll get it for you." The old man said with a warm smile. He was truly happy that someone had finally asked about the key. Meanwhile, Gumi and Lucy waited patiently as Erza and Gray stood outside and talked, as Wendy sat down nearby with Carla. Natsu and Happy where somewhere, doing who nows what._

 _"Here you are my dear." The old man said, handing Lucy the dusty Crystal Key._

 _"Thank you! How much for it?" Lucy asked._

 _"Free, because that spirit will be able to roam free, much like young Gumi over there." He said, causing Gumi's face to turn slightly pink._

 _"Thank you, you are very kind." The two girls said, bowing to the man. He just smiled and shoo'd them out of his shop._

 _"Wow, should I summon him?" Lucy asked Gumi, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla when she got outside. A loud explosion sounded from the harbor, and then Natsu and Happy came flying above them, fighting some monsters._

 _"Natsu!" Gray yelled, watching as he hit a building._

 _"Hey guys! These monsters just started attacking! I could actually -" Natsu was interrupted by being punched in the face._

 _"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, and ice lances skewered the monster._

 _Wendy ran over to check on Natsu as Erza requiped into her Knight Armor. Gumi stood protectively in front of Lucy as a monster came forth. Gumi ran forward with a battle cry and punched it square in the face before Lucy had time to react. The monster was sent flying away from the battle. Lucy looked at Gumi in amazement._

 _"Summon Yuma! Quickly!" Gumi yelled as one spewed fire at the building. It's head was sliced off by Erza._

 _"Open! Gate of the Eight Vocals, Yuma!" Lucy yelled. A Japanese sliding door slid open, and out stepped a pink haired man wearing a black beanie, black combat boots, black pants with two pink stripes and a heart on the back pocket, a green shirt with a pink and black striped tie, black gloves, and a white sweatshirt with black stripes going down the sleeves with a pink and green heart on the back. Lucy then noticed the sword on his back, and the chain connecting from his pink and black belt to his left front pocket._

 _"Yuma!" Gumi yelled. Yuma's golden eyes flicked from Lucy to Gumi._

 _"Gumi." He acknowledged. Gumi growled lightly as near emotionless tone._

 _"Help me out already!" She yelled, round house kicking a monster into a building. Lucy grabbed her whip and snapped it, catching a monster's wrist from hitting Gumi. She yanked on it, pulling the monster towards her, and before she could give him a 'Lucy Kick', Yuma had sliced through him cleanly with her sword._

 _"If you say so." Yuma said. He dashed forward at a speed faster than Gumi's and sliced three monsters clean in half. Lucy snapped her whip and grabbed two monsters, allowing Gumi to smash them with her fists. Natsu and Gray burned the rest of them as Erza pierced them with her swords._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Lucy looked up at Gumi and sighed. The fighting was done, and Yuma was leaning against a wall, his sword placed on his back. Gray and Natsu were eyeing the new Celestial Spirit with interest.

"I wanna fight him!" Natsu declared. Yuma opened one eye lazily, looked at Natsu, then closed it again. "What's that even supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled, fire spewing from his mouth.

"Idiot!" Erza declared, hitting him on the head. "Don't you remember when you wanted to fight Gumi?!" Natus flinched at Erza's tone and looked over at Gumi, who was grinning happily as she stood next to Lucy.

"Lucy." Yuma stated. Lucy looked up at her new friend. His gloved hand was in front of her face. She smiled warmly at him and took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you for getting my key."

"You should have seen her once I said yours was close by! She was set and ready to go right away!" Gumi said loudly. Yuma raised an eyebrow at her statement, then looked at Lucy. Her face grew red in embarrassment.

"Really?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah. I heard all about you being alone and not out of the spirit world for so long, I really wanted you to be able to come back to the Human World!" Lucy almost yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you, so much." Yuma said, placing his gloved hand on her head. "I mean it. Please summon me more."

"I will, I promise, and a Celestial Spirit Mage never breaks a promise." Lucy said. Yuma let a small smile cross his face, before he faded in a golden light.

"Well, I'll see you later Lucy!" Gumi yelled, she erupted into golden light that surrounded Lucy before disappearing. Lucy took a step towards Natsu and Gray before collapsing to her knees. Natsu was by her side and hefting her onto his back.

"Don't worry Luce, we'll get ya home." Natsu said. Lucy hummed and buried her face into his scarf before drifting off to sleep, surrounded by the dull chatter of her friends.


End file.
